Conventional medical treatment devices have been known which comprise a treatment-energy applying structure to apply energy to a body tissue and treat (e.g., junction or anastomose) the body tissue by the energy applied.
A conventional treatment-energy applying structure comprises a treatment member made of metal having high heat conductivity, for example, a thin-film resistor and an electrode disposed at the treatment member, and a lead wire to be connected to the electrode. Electricity is applied to the thin-film resistor through the lead wire and the electrode, whereby the treatment member is heated. Then thermal energy is applied to a body tissue that is in contact with the treatment member.